What Ever Happened To Dudley Dursley
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Dudley Dursley has just recieved conformation that it is safe for him and his family to come out of hiding. That his cousin Harry Potter has killed one of the darkest wizard that ever lived. He's had a lot of time to think in hiding... and has finally seen the error of his ways
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: celebrations

Dudley

we've been living in hiding for so long now (Since July 27th last year, it was a Saturday. I remember because I missed my favourite telly programme) it seems so surreal when Hestia and Dedalus tell mum, dad and I we're free to go home now. That Voldemort's dead, that Harry's killed him.

Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle have been protecting us while we've been in hiding; they're wizards... Well I suppose Hestia's really a witch isn't she? Being a girl? But it doesn't matter right? I mean they can both do magic, there's not much else to it is there?

My cousin Harry (He's a wizard too) has been off trying to kill this evil wizard Voldemort for the past year and now he's finally done it. At his special school for wizard's and witches. Dedalus found out from that radio he's always listening to; Potter watch. I like listening to it with him, dad doesn't though, he thinks it's a ruddy nuisance and it's only because it's made by wizards reporting wizard news.

I don't know who was happier to find out we could go home mum and dad or Hestia and Dedalus. Mum and dad are happy because they can 'finally get on with our bloody lives!' I recon Hestia and Dedalus are happy because the war's over and they can see their friends and family again and they get rid of us. I'll be sad when they go, I like them, they're okay people; I really like Dedalus, he tells me all these stories about the first war and Harry and all the stuff that's happened in the wizarding world.

It's damn bloody interesting. There a lot like us really, wizards. Just they have magic powers. I'd love to go with Dedalus to the wizarding world one day, not that'll he'll probably ever take me, he'll probably never see me again.

I've had a lot of time to think here in hiding, there's not much else to do. I've thought about how I've acted over the years, and about mum and dad and Harry and about how much of a prat he must think I am.

I've never really realised it before now but I do really love my cousin and I miss him. I mean the bloke saved my life, even though I've been a right prat. I want to see him again, but I don't think I'll ever get the chance to. I've written him a letter though. I'm going to give it to Dedalus to give to him, it reads;

_Dear Harry, _

_I've realised being in hiding how much of a prat I've been. And how much of a prat my mum and dad are. As soon as I get home again I'm going to move out and finding my own place as far away from them as possible. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry and I think that all the stuff you've done was really brave._

_Love your really sorry cousin_

_Dudley._

I know it's not much but it's all I can come up with. Everyone is celebrating, there are beer and wine bottles everywhere and Dedalus is shooting stars everywhere with his wand. Dad's too busy dancing around like a loon with mum to notice him doing it though.

Hestia said they'll take us back to private drive tomorrow, after they've checked to make sure it's safe, I'll give Dedalus my letter for Harry then.

Harry

I'll admit I'm shocked when Dedalus Diggle comes to me at the Gryffindor table at breakfast with a letter from my cousin. What the hell does Dudley want with me? Surely he's not going to sue me or something?

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the other Weasley's look over my shoulder as I open the letter and begin to read, it's short but I can see Dudley's words are filled with true emotion.

_Dear harry, _

_I've realised being in hiding how much of a prat I've been. And how much of a prat my mum and dad are. As soon as I get home again I'm going to move out and finding my own place as far away from them as possible. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry and I think that all the stuff you've done was really brave._

_Love your really sorry cousin_

_Dudley._

"Did he err...? Say anything when he gave this to you?" I ask Dedalus politely after reading my letter.

"Yes Mr Potter sir. He asked if you'd like please reply to his letter and was wondering if you would like his new address once he moves out of Privet Drive, sir." I blush; I hate it when people call me Mr Potter or Sir.

"Please call me Harry. I'll just get Hedwig and..." But I stop myself realising, I'd almost forgotten Hedwig had been killed long ago. But Dedalus just looked at me sadly and nodded his head.

"I can pass on your reply if you'd like Mr Pot... err Harry" he replied kindly. I thanked him and scrabbled at quick reply to Dudley on some parchment;

_Dudley_

_Dedalus gave me you letter... err thanks I guess, I'm okay but there are several others who were killed in the battle, one of them being my friend Ron's brother Fred. I'd like your address once you've moved out. I'll send you an owl, just untie the message from its foot, and then tie your reply back onto it. It'll know where to go._

_From Harry._

Dudley

It frightens the life out of me when Dedalus just appears out of nowhere in the living room of my new flat with a crack! He has a letter in his hand; I bet it's from Harry.

"Harry says he hopes all is well and you found a decent place to live" He smiles handing me my letter.

_Dudley_

_Dedalus gave me you letter... err thanks I guess, I'm okay but there are several others who were killed in the battle, one of them being my friend Ron's brother Fred. I'd like your address once you've moved out. I'll send you an owl, just untie the message from its foot, and then tie your reply back onto it. It'll know where to go._

_From Harry._

"Err... Dedalus how will the owl know where _I_ live?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I don't know they just always do for some reason. He has to get a new owl since well... I'm sure you've seen Hedwig... She was err... killed when Harry was taken to his safe house" He stuttered sadly.

Of course I remember the snowy owl. I remember the day Harry brought her home and dad went bloody crazy and padlocked her cage. I liked her even though she made a lot of noise. Sometimes I'd give her little pieces of biscuit when no one was around.

"That's so sad. Should I just wait for his new owl then?" I ask and he nods before turning on the spot and disappearing again with a crack! Before I can even say thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: new beginnings

Harry

"You nervous Harry? About seeing him again?" Ron asks as I tie a small note for Dudley to my new owl's foot. He's a snowy owl like Hedwig; I thought I should get him because he'll always remind me of her; his name's Hedge.

"Little, I got to send this and see _if_ he actually wants to see me first. It's been almost a year since I saw him last remember?" I say. He shakes his head at me and rolls his eyes in a Hermione type fashion... he's spending far too much time with her. It's still a little weird seeing my two best friends together.

"Oh yea... I totally forgot about the whole Voldemort taking over the world thing" he said sarcastically. I finish tying the note to Hedge's leg and watch him soar out of the owlery window... well the giant hole where the window used to be; Hogwarts sure does need some repair work.

"Come on lets go help Hermione put the astronomy tower back in order" I say turning to leave.

"But that'll take ages!" He yells in protest following.

Dudley

It didn't take long for Harry's new owl to find me; he flew right into me while I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom. I nearly wet myself from the fright. He looks like Harry's old owl; just he's a little bigger and fluffier.

_Dudley_

_Let's just hope you have enough brains to get this of Hedge (The owl) I was wondering if you'd like to meet me, here. At Hogwarts (my school in case you'd forgotten) it's in real bad shape and needs some... well a lot of work. We could use all the help we can get. Just send your reply back with Hedge. I'll sort things out from there._

_Harry._

Blunt and to the point isn't he? The bloody birds nipping at my fingers, he's probably hungry. I hold out my arm and let him cling onto it and carry him to the kitchen.

It's not very big, then again there's only me living here and the rents dirt cheap. I leave the bird on a wooden chair and search through all the kitchen cupboards. They're all empty, of course I already knew this but it was worth a shot. I hadn't gone shopping yet, I'd been living off takeout food.

"Sorry Buddy I haven't got anything. Stay here; I'll go get some stuff. I'll feed you then you can go back to Harry." I tell the bird (not that it's much use talking to a bird is it?) I put my coat on, I check all the windows are locked and slip out the front door carefully so he doesn't fly off.

It's still pretty cold for May so I pull my coat around me tighter. Not that it can get much tighter; I can't believe I've never noticed how over weight I am. Note to self; start working out.

I walk to the pet shop which is just around the corner from my new flat. There are several shops in a row along here; the fish and chip shop, the £1 shop, the post office, the dairy shop where you can buy all the necessities. A little bell goes off as I walk into the shop; it's noisy with all the animals but otherwise deserted.

I look around the shop helplessly, what the hell do you buy an owl? There are bird cages and seeds for budgie's but nothing owl related.

"Can I help you?" Asks a voice from behind me. I jump out of my skin suddenly startled; I hadn't even heard the store helper coming up behind me. Man I wish I had though she is... WOW Tall, slim, brunette and what a figure! Oh crap I think she's noticed I'm staring.

"Err... yea, do you have owl food?" I stutter. She smiles bemused.

"Owl food? As in a wild owl?" she laughs.

"Err... yea. It like keeps coming into my garden... I... I think he's cute." Man I sound like such a prat.

"Aww! That's so sweet! You like nature? Well most owls hunt for themselves but there are some pellets you can get. Would you like an owl box too?" She asks sweetly. What in the world is an owl box?

"What's an owl box?" She giggles at me, great now I know she thinks I'm a prat.

"It's a small wooden box people like to put in their gardens for the owls to nest in, they've become real popular recently" She said pulling a large wooden box with a hole in it from one of the shelves. I just nod politely.

"Yea great! Thanks!" I say enthusiastically taking the box from her as she goes to find owl pellets. Ok Big D keep it cool keep it cool.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asks when she returns and begins tolling up my items. My next words slip out before I can stop them.

"Your number" I gasp and cover my mouth quickly, mumbling an 'I am so sorry'. But I'm surprised when she smiles and pulls out a pen.

"Sure. Give me your hand" she asks outstretching her palm, I comply giving her my hand on which she scribbles her number and her name.

_Penny_

"Penny, what a lovely name" I say reading my hand, she blushes.

"And your name is?"

"Dudley"

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Dudley. Call me" she says handing me my bags, I smile and leave, I wait until I'm safely around the corner before jumping up and down in pleasure. Note to self; call Penny; the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Hedge flies straight into me hooting as soon as I open the door.

"Okay okay! Jesus Christ give me a minute!" I say shooing him and putting the bags on the bench top. I poured some pellets into a small bowl and left him to eat while I set up the owl box outside in the garden of the flat.

When I came back in Hedge was happily preening his feathers. I scribbled down my reply to Harry and carefully tied it onto the bird's leg. As soon as it was secure and I'd opened the door the owl was off in flight.

Harry

_Harry!_

_Would love to come help, can't wait to see you. Have so much to tell you._

_D_

"Well that's good love isn't it? That he wants to help?" Ginny says kissing my neck as I read Dudley's letter out loud to her. She wraps her arms around my waist from behind and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Yea your right love, it is good" Since we were alone in the Gryffindor common room I risked kissing her forehead. She released her grip and came around to my front where I happily embraced her.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked running her fingers along my chest.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. It's me who should be asking you" I replied holding her tightly.

"The numbness of loosing Fred's gone, but the grief's still there; lingering" she replied softly, I felt her tears through my shirt. I ran my fingers through her flowing red locks and then wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I love you Gin" I whispered

"I love you too" she replied kissing me. Her lips were moist and melted into mine. I kissed her back softly as we swayed on the spot, not wanting it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the call

Today's the day Big D! Now just pick up the phone and call her...1...2...2 and a half... oh I can't do it! What the hell was I thinking? A girl like Penny is never going to want a guy like me. She's... amazingly beautiful and I'm... An overweight prat.

And to think I even clean the flat to make this call. I mean who cleans a flat to make it look good when she's not going to see it? I'm such an idiot! A bloody idiot!

But then if I don't call her she'll think I'm one hell of a prat... bloody hell I'm going to have to do it. Right on the count of three; 1...2...3!

"Hello?"

"Hi Penny, is that you? It's Dudley; the guy from the pet store..."

"Dudley! Hi!" She squeals. I nervously shuffle my feet; come on Big D you can do this!

"Hey... hey Penny... I was wondering... "

"I'm sorry... I didn't quite catch that" I take a deep breath.

"Would you like to go out...with me...sometime" I held my breath, waiting for her to laugh, reject me and hang up.

"I'd love too! Is tonight good for you?" What! Oh hell I hadn't planned for this

"Err...yea. I'll pick you up at seven"

"Great"

"Oh...and Penny?"

"Yea?"

"Where do you live?"

Harry

"And how exactly do you plan to get a muggle to Hogwarts?" Hermione asks sceptically, she's holding Ron's hand and staring at him but the question's directed at me.

"I was thinking about talking to Kingsley and..."

"Harry! Kingsley has enough on his plate! He's just been made temporary minister for magic you can't just ask him for little favours when you want them!"

"Let the man finish 'mione" Ron said loving patting her hand. Even now it's still weird watching them, I've always known they'd liked each other but I hadn't expected...this.

"Thanks mate. I was thinking I'd ask him for advice Hermione. The best way to get Dudley into the school. I mean you can't apparate into Hogwarts and I could always floo him in through McGonagall's fireplace but I don't know if he has one in his flat."

"Hmmm... Your best bet is to apperate him into the hogs head and floo to McGonagall's fireplace."

"Why don't you just go through Ariana's portrait?" Ron asked and Hermione blushed. Clearly she'd forgotten about the secret passage way into the room of requirement, to be honest I had too.

"Would the room of requirement still be intact?" I ask sparing Hermione further embarrassment.

"We can always find out" He shrugged. Hermione nodded.

We walked past the room three times asking for it to appear and at last it did. Carefully we opened the door. The room was completely fine, no sign of the Fiendfyre ever being there.

"It must have just been that one room, the one with all the hidden objects." Hermione said in awe.

"Well that's settled then, just bring him in through Ariana's portrait" Ron commented.

"I think I'd better clear it up with Aberforth first. I'm not too sure he's going to appreciate me wanting to bring my muggle cousin into his pub." I say.

"Let's go see him then" He replies and heads for the door.

Dudley

I dress smartly for my date with Penny, my best (Well... cleanest and best fitting) jeans and shirt. I'm so nervous I can feel sweat mounting on my brow but there's nothing I can do about it. I don't know what I was thinking when I said 'I'll pick you up at seven' pick her up in what? I don't own a car, I can't even drive. She's going to think I'm a right prat asking her to walk everywhere.

I knock on her front door and wait patiently. It's opened by a tall man with greying hair; I'm guessing it's her father.

"Err... Hello Sir... My name's Dudley...I'm here for Penny?" I stutter nervously. He raises his eye brows.

"Little over weight aren't you lad? Penny never mentioned that. Ah well, come in. She'll be down stairs in a few; you can wait in the hall."

Her house is huge, there are paintings all over the walls and her floors are marble, or at least they look like marble. She (or at least her family) must be loaded.

"I see you like Penny's paintings, quite an artist my girl" Her father says proudly, puffing out his chest.

"She painted these? They're fantastic"

"Glad you like them" Penny said coming down the stairs. She too is wearing jeans although they look much better on her than me and a light blue top.

"See you later Daddy" she says kissing her father's cheek. I follow her out the door, I wait for her to look around for my car but she doesn't.

"I told my dad your environment friendly, he was impressed. Says there are too many young people driving these days, I like walking anyway" She says. I breathe a sigh of relief; I'd forgotten she thinks I'm some kind of nature loving chap. I must remember to thank Hedge for that later.

"Yea... that and I don't own a car or a licence" I mutter.

"Neither do I" she laughs. I smile, I like her laugh it's...cute.

"Well I was thinking we could go for a little walk, maybe have dinner?"

"Sounds great... Strolling in the moonlight how romantic" She says kissing my cheek and taking my hand. I feel my cheeks turning red and my heart skips a beat.

My date with Penny couldn't have gone more perfect; she laughed and smiled the entire time! We walked pretty much nowhere for an hour just talking to one another and then we ate fish and chips on a bench in the park and talked some more and then I walked her home. I wasn't expecting her to ask for a second date or for her to kiss me but boy was I glad.

"So... same time again tomorrow?" She said in-between kisses, I was ready and roaring to say yes when I remembered about Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry... I can't I already have plans. I'm going to visit my cousin, Harry. He's been travelling around Europe for the past year and wants to meet up with me; I don't know how long I'll be gone." Technically it wasn't lying was it? She frowned slightly.

"Oh. Oh ok, well call me okay?" She pleaded. As much as I wanted to say yes I can't.

"I don't know if I'll be able to. He lives out in the country, he hasn't got a home phone and there's no reception out there. He contacted me while he was in London... he'd just landed in Heathrow airport." I hated lying to her but she'd think I was crazy if I told her Harry was a wizard and I'd be going to a wizard school.

A tear formed in her eye and her voice wavered.

"Promise you're not going to just forget about me. I really like you Dudley... there's something magical about you" You have no idea.

"I could never forget you" I say kissing her lips.

"I love you" I whisper before I can stop myself.

"I love you too" she whispers back.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Chapter 4: Into the world of wizardry

Dudley

I just can't stop thinking about her! And what she said to me last night! Bloody hell part of me is wishing I didn't have to see Harry now just so I could spend more time with her. But I really do want to see my cousin.

I've re-read his latest letter about four times now and still can't make much sense out of it.

_Dudley_

_I will be coming to collect you at noon. Dress warmly. And wait for me in your living room._

_Harry_

Wait in the living room? How am I going to let him in if I just sit around on my sofa waiting? Besides it's already fifteen minutes past twelve and he still not here. I exhale deeply and throw my head back. I'm startled by a large CRACK! And Harry suddenly appearing out of thin air.

He doesn't look much different to when I saw him last. He's definitely taller and skinnier that's for sure. His hair's a mess as usual sticking up all over the place and his glasses are lopsided, His shirt is slightly torn at the hem and there are mud stains on his trousers. He really does look like he's been in the wars. I also notice he looks a little flustered.

"Sorry I'm late... Ginny, my girlfriend wouldn't stop fussing over me" He blushed crimson. I offered a small smirk.

"Harry Potter the ladies man..."

"Shut it!" He laughed.

"You're pushing it!" I say giving him an awkward brotherly hug.

"You've lost a little weight by the look of it" He commented as he pulled away nervously. I guess he was just as scared about this meeting as I was.

"Have I really? Well obviously you have, they not feeding you or something?" I chuckled, he grimaced.

"Well when you on the run around Britain in a tent you tend to starve. So shall we go then? Kreacher will bring your bags later."

"Yea... err... who's Kreacher?" I ask puzzled.

"My house elf... remember you were there when Dumbledore told me I'd inherited him after my god father's death... He appeared right in front of you." He mumbled. Oh yea I remember now... wow that was a long time ago.

"Sorry it slipped my mind for a minute."

"No worries let's just go. Hold onto my arm... tightly" he added. I gave him a quizzical look but obeyed his orders anyway. No sooner had I had a firm grasp on Harry I felt the sudden sensation of all the air being squeezed out of my lungs and my eyes felt like they were about to leap out of their sockets and everything was pitch black.

I gulped in big gasps of air as the sensation stopped and we appeared outside a rather grimy looking pub with another loud CRACK!

"The Hog's Head?" I asked reading the sign. He nodded and pushed open the door.

First off most of the people in here look rather... dodgy. The pub is filthy and the windows are coated in grime. The guy running this place doesn't look much better...

He was a grumpy looking old man with long grey hair and beard although he looked slightly familiar... I just couldn't quite put my finger on it, he smelt strongly of goat. At this point I realised we were getting many stares from the people in the pub and it was making me rather uncomfortable, I shuffled my feet.

"Alright you nosey buggers clear off! Just get your butt through the portrait Potter!" Grumbled the man at his customers and then at Harry.

"That's Aberforth" Harry replied leading me over to a portrait of a girl above a mantel piece. "Aberforth is Dumbledore's brother; this painting is of their sister Ariana." He whispered in my ear. I raised my eye brows, no wonder I recognised the bloke; they do look slightly similar, old and bearded.

Harry climbed onto the mantel and pulled the portrait to one side to reveal the hole behind Ariana's portrait. There were smooth stone steps on the other side. He pulled me up onto the mantel and onto the tunnel. Brass lamps hung from the walls making our shadows ripple on the walls, the earthy floor was worn and smooth.

We turned a corner and ahead of us lay the end of the tunnel; we went down another small flight of stairs and out of the tunnel into a large room.

"Welcome to the room of requirement. It transforms itself into whatever you need. But we won't be staying, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and introduce you to a couple of friends, you've already met Ron once, he and his dad and brothers came in through the fireplace once remem..."

"Ha ha! I remember! They're the ones with red hair right? The ones that blew up the fireplace and dad went mental?" I laughed remembering that faithful day back when we were fourteen.

"Yea, ha ha, come on let's get out of here. I hope we bump into Ginny..."

"Hope we bump into...Oh dear she has you whipped already."

"She does not! Sorry for being a gentleman and wanting to introduce her to my family!" He huffed blushing. I smirked.

"Aw! Don't worry I'll turn away while you snog her senseless" I laughed as he turned redder.

"Can we just go?"

Harry

I gave Dudley the dos and don'ts of Hogwarts.

Do

1. Trust the Gryffindor's

2. Be polite to the ghosts

3. Watch out for the moving staircases

4. Watch out for Peeve's

Don't

1. Go anywhere near the forbidden forest.

2. Trust the remaining slytherin's

3. Stand on the trick step on the stair case or you'll be stuck

4. Go into an empty class room without knocking first... for obvious reasons.

I'd shown him to the Gryffindor common room (telling him the password for the fat lady first and introducing him) and the dormitories. I'd also introduced him to Ron, Ginny and the other Weasley's as well as Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean.

"This place is huge! It's going to take ages to get this place back in shape!" Dudley mumbled.

"Oh we're sorry... we were under the impression you _chose_ to help" Hermione said scornfully.

"I did! And I do! It's just that..."

"That what?" She snapped repairing a gargoyle. "All you have to do is sweep up dust and help put things that have been knocked over in the right places and maybe help the house elves once in a while! We're doing all the hard work with magic!"

"Oh I don't know! Err maybe it has something to do with the fact that I've been trying to turn my life around and I now have rent to pay and a girlfriend who has no idea where I am and I can't contact her!" He replied temper rising.

We were all rather stressed out and tired and I think Hermione was still angry about all the things Dudley had done in the past and all the bad things that had happened here. Either that or it was 'her time of the month'.

"Let's call it a day shall we? We're all tired and need to calm down." I said quietly trying to restore the peace. Ron and the other Weasley's nodded in agreement.

"He's right Hermione love. Why don't we all go and have a nice cup of tea?" Mrs Weasley said patting her on the shoulder. Her eyes were still red and puffy; clearly she was still crying and mourning Fred's death.

There had been a large memorial service for all those who had died at the battle of Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall was arranging for a statue to be made on the Hogwarts grounds with all their names engraved on it as a sign of respect.

We all sat in the Hogwarts kitchen in awkward silence sipping tea. It was Mr Weasley that had the courage to speak first.

"So Dudley... you mentioned a girlfriend, been together for long?" He asked nervously. Everyone looked at Dudley expectantly.

"No... Her name's Penny. I bumped into her at the pet shop getting food for Hedge. We've only been on one date. I told her I was going away to visit my cousin because he's just got back from travelling around Europe and I wouldn't be able to contact her because we'll be in the middle of nowhere and there's no phone. Technically it's not lying to her too much right...?" He asked the older man hopefully. Hermione's eyes became suddenly tearful.

"I'm so sorry Dudley! I didn't know that's why you were so worked up! It's real sweet as you to be concerned about her!" She whimpered as Ron ran his hand along the back gently.

"It's okay Hermione; we're all a little worked up. As soon as all this fixing up is done we'll all go out to dinner, my shout." He replied kindly. Mrs Weasley walked over and gave Dudley a big hug surprising both him and everyone else at the table.

"Why don't we all go back to the burrow tonight? This place is clearly still messing with all our emotions" She said.

"Mum there's no way we'll all fit" Bill said warily holding his wife Fleur's hand.

"Dudley and I can stay here. You guys go home. You're right Mrs Weasley we all need a break." I say backing up Bill.

"Oh I'm sure we can all find a way to fit Harry, we all fitted in at Bill and Fleur's wedding after all" Charlie added kindly, I didn't like the feeling of putting the Weasley's on the spot. They'd done so much for me already over the years and Dudley wasn't one of their troubles, he was mine.

"Dudley can sleep in my room with me and Charlie and Percy, Ginny and Hermione can stay in her room, Bill and Fleur can stay in Percy's and Ron and Harry can stay in Ron's room." George said quietly. George had barely spoken a word since Fred's death. "You'll never replace Fred Harry... But you're my brother now. Fred wouldn't want us acting like this... It's...It's time to start moving on"

I was speechless. I've always considered Ron as a brother and the Weasley's as my family but I never expected to hear that, especially from George so soon after his twin's death. I stood and embraced him in a brotherly hug. Causing Mrs Weasley's eyes to tear up all over again.

"Thanks George"

Dudley

The Weasley house is... comforting. And Mrs Weasley's cooking is to die for, I so badly wanted seconds but I remembered telling myself I wanted to loose weight. I had to help George move a few boxes for his shop out of the room so we could have more space. He actually let me sleep in the bunk that used to belong to Fred; it must have taken a lot of courage to do that.

He even taught me how to de-gnome the garden. It's a great stress relief you know, throwing small grumpy gnomes. Also it's great fun; until they bite you that is; I swear I saw George smile when one chomped down on my finger.

I can't stop thinking about Penny; I know it's barely been one whole day away from her but still.

After diner Ron, Hermione and Harry told us part of what happened while they were off travelling the country. They told us all about Dumbledore's mission to find the Horcrux's and what had happened after they left Bill and Fleur's wedding. They got as far as telling us how they planned on breaking into the ministry of magic before they said they were tired and wanted to go to bed. I don't blame them; just listening to them made my bones ache. I still want to know more though; I guess they'll tell us everything when they're ready.

Harry's taking me to visit his god son Teddy tomorrow; he's living with his grandmother Dromeda Tonks. I feel so sorry for Mrs Tonks; losing a husband, daughter and son-in-law in this vile war. At least she still has her grandson.

Harry

"It feels so weird being back here. Especially knowing my cousin is sleeping down stairs" I tell Ron as we both get dressed into our pyjamas.

"I know what you mean. I know they hadn't been living here for a while but it feels so different without..." He stopped

"I know what you mean; I'm here for you mate. You know that"

"Thanks Harry. I'm sorry for being such a prat when we were on the run."

"You don't need to apologise Ron, it's in the past. I 'm just glad I have my friend." He smiled; there was a knock at the door and Hermione entered.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" she blushed and Ron followed suit.

"Night Hermione... I'm err... just going to go brush my teeth" I say pushing past her.

I'm not going to go brush my teeth; I did that ten minutes ago but I can tell when I'm not wanted... besides I don't really want to watch my two best friends snog. So I just stand in the corridor with my eyes closed and my back against the wall. I'll wait till Hermione comes out before going back in.

"Hiya Harry" I open my eyes to see Ginny standing in front of me.

Her hair's damp and tied in a side pony tail; clearly she's just had a shower. She's wearing fuzzy pink pyjamas and slippers to match. She looks beautiful.

"Hey beautiful" I reply, she blushes.

"Can I have a goodnight hug before I go to bed?" She asks mischievously. I wander over and take her in my embrace kissing the top of her wet head.

"Goodnight Love, sleep well"

"Do I get a good night kiss too?"

I smiled and complied. I kissed her moist lips softly and slowly before pulling away.

"Good night Ginny"

"G'night Harry" She said disappearing back down the stairs. I watched as her long red hair swished on each step...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: PENNY PROBLEMS

Dudley

You know the feeling when you wake up and can't remember where you are? Yea well picture that...now picture waking up to an elf standing on your stomach peering down at you and being so shocked you fall out of bed. That's pretty much how my morning started.

"Master Harry sent Kreacher to wake Mr Dursley. Breakfast is ready sir." The old elf squeaked.

"Hmmm... right, thanks Kreacher. I'll be right down." I yawned picking myself up off the ground.

"Kreacher will tell Master Harry... Are you okay sir?" The elf raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine Kreacher, thanks" I replied rubbing my head where it broke the impact of my tumble out of bed.

"Oh... and Master Harry also mentioned that there is a... post box... in the town if you wanted to send Miss Penny a letter" the elf added, pausing for a second at post box, before disappearing with a crack.

Does wanting to send Penny a letter barely two days after last seeing her seem desperate? Yea I guess it does... but then again if you add posting time it doesn't seem that desperate anymore...does it? Oh well I'll send her one anyway. I dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

I'm telling you I love Mrs Weasley's cooking but god it'll be the death of my diet if I stay here much longer... it all smells, looks and tastes so good. Toast, sausages, eggs, bacon and hash browns... I'm in food heaven. But I have to stick to just two slices of toast.

"Are you sure you don't want any more love?" Mrs Weasley asks kindly. I'm sure I want more... but it's a temptation I must turn down.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley but I'm trying to cut back a little, loose a bit of weight"

"Join a gym" Harry chuckled.

"Hush you... I can diet if I want" I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Never said you couldn't... but let's just see how long it lasts. Not too long, you love your food too much"

"I did... now I don't. I'm turning my life around remember?" I told him confidently.

"Right... so what job did you manage to get yourself then?" He asked sipping his tea.

"Pardon?" I replied not sure what he meant.

"What's your job?" He repeated.

"I don't have one...yet" I admitted.

"Well then how are you paying rent?" He asked concerned.

"I took some money out before I cut off mum and dad."

"That won't last you long Dud, have you even looked for a job?"

"I've kept an eye on the paper..."

"But never followed through..." he replied cutting me off and looking at me disappointed.

"There's nothing I like the look of!" I defended myself.

"It's not forever, just until you find something better."

"I suppose..."

"Listen... I told Dromeda we'd meet her in Diagon Alley, that's in London so once we're finished we'll go into muggle London and go look for something." He sighed.

"Okay then... what time are we going?" He looked down at his watch.

"I said I'd meet her outside Florean Fortescue's ice-cream Parlor in ten minutes so once I've finished my tea."

"An ice-cream parlor... Are you trying to torture me?" I laughed.

"That was the plan" He chuckled. "No not really, it's just where we agreed to meet there for lunch. Teddy's only little so we won't be there long"

"How old is Teddy anyway?" I asked.

"About a month."

"Jesus... He is a little tike"

Something Harry probably should have warned me... that Teddy can change his freaking appearance! Imagine my shock at one minute holding a perfectly normal looking baby and then the next holding one with bright blue hair! Blue I tell you! Imagine if Harry could do that when he was little, mum would have had kittens!

"He's a metamorphmagus." Harry said simply as we entered my side of London.

"A bloody what?" I asked.

"Metamorphmagus. He can change his appearance at will, just like his mother could. Not everyone can do it without some form of spell or potion." He answered.

"Thank god you couldn't. Mum would've had..."

"Kittens?" he finished laughing.

"Yea kittens. So..."

"Dudley!" I heard a voice call out behind me.

Harry and I turned around and saw Penny practically sprinting towards us. Oh bugger.

"Hey..." I replied, giving her a hug.

"So this is Miss Penny I hope big D..." Harry smiled. I wanted so badly to kick him; he was going to play this to his advantage...

"Big D?" She laughed "Is that your nickname Dudley? Hiya you must be his cousin"

"Harry" He said introducing himself. "Not kidding when you said she was pretty were you D?"

"You told him, you think I'm pretty?"

"No! Yes! Maybe..." I muttered blushing. I could see Harry trying to fight back laughter... just wait... I'd get him back for this later.

"He's always talking about you... real excited he was when he arrived in Scotland. Claimed I had to come back with him and meet you... so here we are" Harry added with a smirk.

"Oh did he now? Well why don't you come over to my place we can..." But my good for nothing cousin cut her off.

"Before you finish that I have what I think would be a better idea... Why don't you come back to Dudley's? He can cook dinner and we can meet each other better? Right D?" He said looking at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Course, brilliant idea..." I mumbled... shit.

"Tell you what I'll bring my girlfriend too. I'll go get her now and we'll all see you at Dudley's in about an hour or so?" Harry butted in.

"Sounds great! Just give me a call when you're ready Dudley. See you guys later, nice meeting you Harry!"

"Nice to finally meet you too!"

I waited until she was gone from both sight and ear-shot before hammering into him.

"You pain in the arse! Did you have to do that! You know I'm not made of money! And I can't cook and...And...And..."

"That my friend is a little thing called revenge for calling me a ladies' man..."

"Son of a..."

"Now now! I'll give you money for dinner! You get cooking... I'll go get Ginny" He replied shoving some notes in my hand and turning into a side alley before disappearing with a crack.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: DOUBLE DINNER DATES

Dudley

I am going to bloody murder Harry when I get my hands on him. What the bloody hell has he gotten me into? I don't even know the slightest thing about cooking! What the fuck am I going to do?!

Then it hit me... Mrs Weasley, master cook of the world.

I sprinted for the Leaky cauldron. In fact I ran into the door. Bollocks I can't get in without Harry... now what?! And with that I toppled backwards as the door opened.

"Hello Dudley trying to get in?" I heard someone say from above me. If it was anyone else I would have sworn. But at this familiar face I smiled. Dedalus Diggle.

"Dedalus, man am I glad to see you!" I laughed sitting up and giving him a hug. He seemed quite surprised but happy.

"Ha ha good to see you too. Now tell me; why on earth are you trying to get into the leaky cauldron. Where's Harry?" He asked.

"That bloody prick has got me into one hell of a mess. We bumped into my girlfriend Penny so that fucking genius thought it would be real funny to tell her to come over to my place for dinner with us and Ginny. Only thing is he knows I can't bloody cook." I huffed.

"That still doesn't explain why you're trying to get into the leaky cauldron. He's not in there" He chuckled.

"I was kinda hoping I could figure out how to get back to the burrow... to ask Mrs Weasley to help me..." He burst into laughter.

"You're a far way from the burrow D. How long have you got?"

"Just under an hour."

"Well I'm no Mrs Weasley but I can rustle up a decent meal. I could give you a hand..."

"Oh my god would you?" I begged.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do. I make a mean Lamb Curry."

"Well I probably don't have the ingredients at home but Harry gave me some money." I held out my palm showing him the notes.

"Muggle money confuses me. Don't worry I'll get the ingredients. I'll apperate you home first, you set up the dinner table and I'll cook." I grabbed onto his arm.

"How can I ever repay you for this?"

"I'm sure there will be sometime I'll need to call in a favour..."

Harry

"What are you smiling at dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as I entered the kitchen of the burrow.

"Ah just the fact that I got back at Dudley for once." I smiled.

"Oh Merlin Harry what did you do?" Ron asked worriedly.

"It's not like I blew him up or anything." I chuckled. "I met Penny and said she should come over to his place with us and Ginny... if that's okay." I finished.

"Of course it is dear" Mrs Weasley replied.

"What's she like? And I don't see how that's getting back at him." Hermione commented.

"Dudley can't cook... ha ha"

"Well that is a problem." She replied.

"I've given him an hour, that should be long enough for him to order a Chinese." I chuckled.

"An hour? You've only given me an hour to get ready?!" Ginny cried.

I was shocked to say the least. Gin never took long to get ready, don't get me wrong she didn't need to she was beautiful without makeup and doing herself up. It surprised me that she suddenly felt she needed more than an hour.

"Well Gin, you don't usually care all that much. You never take long to get ready your beautiful as is..."

"Yeah but we wanna blow Dudley out of the water don't we?" She smiled mischievously and ran upstairs. I couldn't hold back my smile.

Dudley

"Dedalus, this looks and smells amazing. I can't thank you enough for this." I said with relief looking at the food in front of me.

The man wasn't kidding when he said he cooked a mean lamb curry.

"Why thank you. Now, you've got ten minutes if you're lucky. Go get dressed. All you need to do is plate up. Oh and don't forget to call your girlfriend on the telly phone." He replied. I only just managed to keep my self control and not laugh.

"Telephone, it's called a telephone. Not telly phone" I chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was close enough, I'll see myself out. Have a good night." He smiled picking up his coat and heading out the front door.

I waved and said a final thank you as he closed the door. I'm sure I heard the faint but distinct sound of him apperating. I called Penny and she said she'd be over shortly. No doubt Harry and Ginny would be arriving soon also. I went into my room and a box on my bed caught my eye. There was a note attached.

_Thought you might need these._

_Good luck._

_Dedalus_

_P.S This counts as part of the favour, no need to repay me._

Inside the box was a new pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. I was speechless; I would never do enough to show this man my gratitude. I changed quickly, just in time to answer the door. It was Penny.

"Sorry I'm a little early, I just couldn't stay away." She said quietly, kissing my cheek. She was wearing a tight, frilly purple shirt and a pain of nice tight jeans. "Oh Dudley this looks amazing!"

She had seen the table I'd set out for dinner. A few cleaning charms from Dedalus, a red table cloth and some candles to set the mood. Not too shabby if I do say so myself.

"What's amazing surely not my cousin" Harry said coming up behind her, Ginny attached to his arm.

Or at least I hoped it was Ginny, I had to do a double take. She was wearing makeup and a short but elegant red dress.

"Hiya Harry" Penny said giving him a hug. "You must be Harry's girlfriend; it's so nice to meet you. I'm Penny" she said kissing Ginny's cheeks.

"Nice to finally meet you. Dudley just doesn't know how to shut up about you. Do you Dudders?" Ginny replied with a wink in my direction. Bloody hell he'd got her in on it too.

"Oh really?" Penny replied blushing.

"Oh yeah, it's always 'Penny this' 'Penny that' 'Penny is so beautiful' 'you guys just have to meet Penny'"

"Come in!" I butted in shepherding them into the house.

"Wow D I must admit I'm impressed. I was half expecting take out Chinese." Harry praised. Clearly he was surprised.

"See he has no faith in me" I said pulling out a chair for Penny.

"Well I believe in you" She replied.

I dished up and dinner went surprisingly well from there. Harry and Ginny kept the taunts to a minimum and even when they did start acting up Penny just thought it was cute and squeezed my hand. She and Ginny got along well; they spoke as if they'd know each other for years.

"It's getting late, we should be going Gin" Harry yawned shortly after ten. "We'll see you tomorrow Dudley"

I escorted them out and said good bye. It was almost a strange feeling not returning with them to the burrow. I closed the door to find that Penny had made her way to the couch. She sat sideways with her legs curled up into her body.

"Your cousin and Ginny are lovely"

"You haven't seen him on a bad day" I replied with a chuckle. She smiled. "Man I love that smile"

"Stop it!" She blushed. I sat down beside her.

"Why? I'm only telling the truth."

"You're so sweet" she leaned in for a kiss.

I captured her lips slowly; I wasn't going to rush this. I loved this feeling; I didn't want it to end anytime soon. She kissed back just as softly smiling against my lips. I knew it then that this girl meant the world to me. I would do _anything _for her.

After a while she started to take control and the kiss became rougher, more desperate. I wasn't complaining and matched her pace.

"I'm... not... usually... this... forward" She gasped between kisses. To be honest neither was I, hello this was the girl who gave me my first kiss.

"Neither... I...um... you... you're... um... my first kiss" I admitted. She stopped kissing me suddenly.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Dudley" I realised after I said it she wouldn't get the pun. Harry would have. "Yes I'm being serious. You are my first kiss, first love." In a way I felt stupid admitting it. Here I was with this beautiful girl who probably had had so many boys fawning over her and I was admitting that she was my first, brilliant.

"I think that's amazing, I wish you could have been mine. I've only ever been with one other. His name was Pete, he was a right pig. That and you're a way better kisser."

Ha Dudley Dursley 1, Pete Mr-ex 0.

"He was an idiot to ever throw you away." I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. This time I was in control. She kissed back and I felt her hand roam down my chest. I started to feel a little embarrassed. It was more flab than ab. I'd lost a little weight, but not much.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's okay"

"Dudley...?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me." I did as she asked. "Are you embarrassed about your body?"

"Well... kinda. Look at me. I'm no abs and all flab."

"Well I like you for you. That includes the flab, okay?" I smiled.

"Thanks"

She took control again, shuffling closer and kissing me. It started slowly like the first but became rougher again. She traced her tongue along my bottom lip nervously. I let her tongue slip into my mouth and we battled for dominance. Which surprisingly I won. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but by the time we came up for air; both our lips were swollen.

"Wow" We mouthed, breathing heavily. I glanced at my watch. It was past midnight.

"Christ I should have had you home ages ago."

"It's okay; I told daddy I was having dinner here with you and your cousin. I said I didn't know when I'd be home."

"I doubt he expects you to be here this long though."

"It's okay really, he likes you. He sees you're not like Pete."

"I'll walk you home"

"Do I have to go? I can sleep here on the couch. Besides it's raining, we'll both get soaked." She asked nervously. She was right; now that I focused I could hear the rain hammering outside.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed. Just let me get some blankets."

"Dudley really, I can..."

"No, I'm sleeping on the couch. I'd never make you sleep on the couch."

"Okay only if you're sure."

"I am" I replied going and fetching some blankets and changing into some pj's.

"My room is just on the left, the bathroom's opposite." I said setting up my new bed on the couch.

"Thanks. Night Dudley" She said kissing my cheek and slipping into my bed room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dudley

I'm not going to lie, the couch was kinda uncomfortable. But when you think about it, it was so worth the discomfort; I had a beautiful girl in my bed. Sure I wasn't there with her, but she was still there.

I lay awake staring at the ceiling. I was wired despite it being so late; it had to be at least 2am. Penny was probably sound asleep, lucky her ha ha.

I sat up and swung my feet over the couch and put my head in my hands. Well I decided if I was awake I might as well do something productive. Quietly I washed the dinner dishes and did a bit of dusting. I'll vacuum in the morning, I didn't dare wake Penny. When I was done I sat back on the couch, now what?

"Dudley? What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Penny! I was just um... what are you wearing?"

It was a stupid question really; I knew exactly what she was wearing... my shirt and nothing else as far as I could tell.

"Oh... sorry I hope you don't mind. I didn't wanna sleep in my clothes."

"Oh no... Not at all help yourself. What's mine is yours..." Especially when you look that good... Just saying.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you mind?" She asked gesturing to the couch.

"Be my guest" I replied moving over.

"So..."

"So..."

"This isn't working" She laughed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know... I've exhausted all my options" She looked around the apartment and smiled.

"I see... So what are you and Harry doing tomorrow? Well today I guess"

"I don't know really know, I guess I'll find out when we get back to the burrow..."

"Burrow?" She asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. Oh shit...

"Um... nothing"

"No what's the burrow?" Come on big D think... fast!

"Umm... it's err and inside joke."

"Inside joke? What kind of inside joke?"

"Well you see... Ginny has a lot of siblings... So yeah... Rabbits... burrow... get it?" I said hopefully... this was never going to work.

"Ha ha does her father know you call it that?" She laughed. "And don't rabbits live in warrens?"

"He kinda came up with it... I think. Warren... burrow same thing different name right?"

"I guess." She replied snuggling into me. "I'd really like to meet the rest of Ginny's family. She's lovely. Your cousin and her really suit each other."

"Um... yeah. Maybe one day."

"Can I come with you tomorrow?! Oh please Dudley please! I'll ask dad to give us a ride he won't mind." She begged getting up on her knees. Crap... how am I supposed to say no to that?

"I err... I dunno Penny... It's quite a way from here. And I'd kinda have to ask first."

"Oh..." She replied glumly.

"Oh please don't pout." I sighed.

"Dudley... Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I smiled. She slapped my arm.

"Seriously Dud."

"Go ahead"

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" She asked cautiously.

"No... Why would you think that" Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"I dunno, it's just a feeling I've got. Like when Pete... it doesn't matter." She said getting up. "Good night" she left and went back into my room without another word.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and went to sleep myself.

When I woke she'd already gone.

_Dudley,_

_Have a good day with Harry. I'll miss you. Remember... call me._

_Love Penny xx_

I showered and dressed waiting for Harry to arrive. I felt horrible, not just because of the lack of a good nights' sleep. I felt guilty, I had lied to Penny.

"Morning Dudley!" Harry said cheerfully as he apparated into the room. "Merlin... you look horrible."

"I feel it" I grumbled.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I lied to her. I had to. To protect the wizarding world; to protect you. She knows something is up Harry"

"I'm sorry D." He replied sadly. "I'm sure it will all work out."

"Yea... me too"

Harry

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get Dudley out of his funk. While the rest of the Weasley's prepared to return to Hogwarts over the next few days, Dudley just did what he was asked to do in silence.

"Mr Weasley... I'm concerned about Dudley" I confessed.

"I am too Harry. So what exactly brought this on?" He asked.

"Penny, she knows something is going on that she doesn't know about. Dudley lied to cover it up. Now he's feeling guilty and sorry for himself."

"I see. I remember the first time and only time might I add... that I lied to Molly. It almost killed me."

"What did you lie about Mr Weasley? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ha ha I'd gone over to her house to ask her father for her hand in marriage. When she found out I was there she asked what I was doing. I had to lie through my teeth and say I was there talking to her father about a job coming up at the ministry." He smiled lost in his memories.

"What did he say? Mrs Weasley's father?" I asked.

"Mr Prewett? At first he was sceptical; we were young when we got married. I must have been what? Just over 17? But after I talked to him he settled into the idea. He just wanted the best for his little girl. That's all any father wants."

"Do you think I could ever be the best for Ginny?" I asked nervously. Mr Weasley raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Harry James Potter... Are you asking what I think you're asking?" The older Weasley said.

"Yes Mr Weasley Sir, would you um... would you give me your blessing to ask Ginny to marry me? Not ... not yet of course. After Hogwarts... I was thinking maybe at the end of graduation?"

"Harry my son, I couldn't be happier. Of course you have my blessing." He replied with a smile, Giving me a one armed, manly hug.

"Really?"

"Harry, I see the way you look at her. The respect... the love in your eyes. You remind me of your father at his age, staring at your mother. If anyone deserves my daughter, it's you. I wouldn't have it any other way... Now... What are we going to do about Mr Dursley hmmm?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have a little word with Kingsley..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry

"Minister? Harry Potter is here to see you."

"Oh thank you Debbie, Harry my dear friend come in!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said looking up from his desk that was covered in a disorganised mess of papers.

"Hey Minister" I said walking into his office. He smiled. I was definitely glad Kingsley had been newly named the permanent minister of magic; he would definitely do a good job. Although he was going to be very busy for a very long time.

"What can I do for you Harry?" He asked, stifling a yawn. I couldn't imagine he was getting much sleep lately.

"Actually Sir, I'm kind of asking for a favour..." He raised his eye brows. "If it's possible..."

"And what is this favour Mr Potter?"

"I know that under special circumstances a muggle may know about the magical world... about wizards and witches." He nodded.

"Like with your cousin."

"Yeah like with Dudley... This favour is kind of to do with him. He needs a job you see and..."

"And you would like to know if I can find a minimal job here for him at the ministry?" He guessed.

"Actually no, I was thinking he could replace Charity Burbage..."

"The old muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, maybe not long term. Just for a year or so. I think it would be beneficial to learn about muggles and the muggle world through muggles eyes you know? Especially after everything that's happened with Voldemort."

"So you're asking for my permission for Dudley to become eligible for the job?"

"Yes..." I sighed. "But there's more..." Kingsley chuckled.

"Well I agree to giving Dudley the muggle studies job but what is part two?"

"Partners of those with magical abilities are under those special circumstances right?"

"Indeed. Where exactly is this going Harry?"

"So if Dudley were to become the muggle studies professor, his partner would be able to know right?" Kingsley smiled.

"Yes indeed, he or she would if they were in a committed relationship with your cousin. Is this person trustworthy with this information though, that is the question?"

"I've met her Sir and I believe so. I'll vouch for her. If not, I will personally use a memory charm on her."

"Well in that case Mr Potter you have a deal." Kingsley said standing to shake his hand. "I'll have word with the head master immediately. Okay?"

"Thank you Sir." I replied shaking his hand. "And Kingsley... get some sleep. You look like you need it. The world isn't going to change overnight. Don't try to."

"Thank you for the advice Harry" He smiled.

Dudley

"Dursley, stop moping around on your arse and get in the shower." Harry bellowed.

"Why should I? We're only going on a train to Hogwarts. I'll shower when I get there." I sighed.

"We have someone to pick up first."

"Who?"

"Penny"

"Penny!? Harry we can't she's normal! I mean... she's a muggle. How is she supposed to come with us?" I yelled jumping out of my seat.

"I had a talk with the minister. I vouched for her. That and I got you a job."

"You...you did what? How? Why?" I stammered.

"Because you needed one and I can tell you need her. You're family Dud, you're important to me. So she is now too. Besides, Ginny seems to like her."

"Harry... I... I don't know what to say to you..."

"It's called thank you now hurry up and get your arse in the shower."

I ran for the shower and got cleaned up as quickly as possible, hell I even shaved. I struggled frantically to get dressed and took the stairs two at a time. Harry was ready and waiting in the kitchen.

"We'll apparate into London. From there we've got a ministry car from there. He'll take us to pick up Penny and then drive us to the station. Hurry we don't have much time."

"We're taking the train to Hogwarts? Why don't we just floo or apparate?"

"Dudley we don't want to rush her. The train will give you a few hours to explain to her everything that's happened. And it gives me a chance to talk to you about your new job."

"Right... what exactly is my new job?"

"A teacher."

"Teacher?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and we apparated. We arrived in London and he steered me towards the ministry car and shoved me into the back seat. We gave the driver the address and headed for Penny's.

My leg was bouncing up and down nervously and my brain was going a million miles an hour. How do I explain everything to her? How do I convince her to come with us? Shit what do I say to her father... oh crap her father. Last time she spent the night at my house. Bollocks!

"Mr Potter, Mr Dursley... We've arrived." The driver said opening the door. Deep breath Dud.

"I'll stay here in the car. This is your job Dudley. Not mine. If she truly loves you, she'll understand, she'll believe you." Harry said earnestly

"And if she doesn't? What if she reacts badly?" He frowned.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to wipe her memory D, it was my condition with the minister."

"So no pressure then." I slammed the car door and went up to the front door.

I knocked loudly and her father answered, he didn't look too impressed.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say this. What are your intentions with my daughter. I've seen her treated poorly in the past. And I will not tolerate it a second time, am I understood?"

"Yes Sir, I completely understand. Trust me when I say this, your daughter means the world to me. I would never do anything to harm her. Please is she here?" I said hurriedly.

"Penny! Dudley is here!" He yelled up the stairs and went to walk away.

"Sir, please stay. You'll need to hear this too." Jesus that man has a strong poker face.

"Dud? What's going on?" Penny said appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Penny listen to me very carefully okay? Do you love me?"

"Yes... of course I do. Dudley what's all this about?" She asked worriedly, looking from me to her father. The older man folded his arms and watched me with a cold look in his eye.

"I've been offered a job. In Scotland. A very important job Penny. I want you to come with me. Please." I took a deep breath. "I know this is sudden but I need to leave real soon. Our train leaves in just under an hour. We need to get to Kingscross Station. Penny I love you, please, please come with me..." I begged. Looking at her and flicking my gaze back and forth from her father. I swear... I think I saw him smile.

"Well... I think my question has been answered young man. Penny my love, there's a suitcase under my bed. I think you're going to need it." The man smiled, patting me on the back.

"How... how long would we be gone?" Penny asked.

"I honestly don't know. But Penny please, trust me."

"Okay... I...I trust you. I don't know why, I mean this is crazy. But it feels right." She ran upstairs and I followed. "That room is mine. Just grab all my clothes out of the wardrobe, I don't own very much. I'll get the suitcase."

I went into her room and she was right, there wasn't much in there. Her bed, an unfinished art board, her writing desk and a lamp. I opened her wardrobe and grabbed all the clothes hanging on hangers. She came in with the suitcase and dumped them in. And emptied out her underwear drawer into it. I grabbed her hair brush of her desk and threw it in.

"What else do you need?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, I can't take all my art stuff. Just grab a few pencils and that blue paintbrush. That's all I need. I'll buy a new tooth brush and stuff when we get to Scotland. Let's go." She replied zipping up her case and hauling it off her bed.

"I've got it. Let's go. There's a car waiting for us outside. I'll sit in the front. You sit in the back with Harry."

"Harry's coming?" She asked confused.

"I'll explain in the car. I promise. Please."

We ran down the stairs to where her father was waiting for us.

"Good look sweet heart. Let me know how things go. I love you, so so much." He said pulling his daughter into a tight hug. A single tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too Daddy" She said into his embrace. Choking back her own tears.

"Go. Both of you. Good luck Mr Dursley" He said releasing her and nodding in my general direction.

"Thank you Sir." I replied as we rushed out the door. I threw her bag in the trunk and opened the back seat door for her.

"Hiya Harry... Apparently you boys have some explaining to do." She said getting in.

"Oh Merlin do we ever." He replied with a laugh.

"Kingscross station. I told the driver as I got into the passenger side.

"Of course Sir." The driver said and we sped off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry

I must admit I was proud of my cousin. He was taking a big risk here. With his life and his heart. I think the only thing that impressed me more was the remarkable young woman he cared so must about. She trusted him enough to cart her across the country in less than an hour and she didn't even put out that she was intimidated or the least bit frightened.

"So what is this new job all of a sudden?" She asked. Tucking her hair behind a year.

"Dudley has been offered a job as a teacher. At the school I intended actually" I supplied. It was going to take a lot more explaining. But now wasn't the right time. Dudley would need to tell a lot of that tale.

"Oh Dudley that's fantastic!" She cried leaning over the seat to kiss his cheek. He blushed furiously.

"That's not all of it. You see Penny... it's a special school. For people like Harry..." He replied, his voice shaking a little.

"What do you mean... 'like Harry'?"

"Penny. You're going to think I'm crazy and I don't blame you but..."

"Mr Potter? We've arrived."

"Alright everyone out. D explain on the train." I said.

We all got out the car and I grabbed Penny's suitcase.

"But where's your stuff?" Penny asked.

"Our stuff is already waiting for us. Come on. We need to get to the platform."

" What's the platform number?" Penny asked as we ran through the station dodging other passengers.

"Platform 9 and ¾"

"9 and ¾? But it doesn't exist!" She screamed. Oh yes it does.

"Trust me. Dudley grab Penny's hand!" I yelled as I grabbed her other one... and plowed us into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Penny screamed and tried desperately to brace herself for the impact that never came.

She stood on platform 9 and ¾ looking shaken.

"What the hell just happened..." She breathed looking at Dudley for support.

"Like I said. We have a lot to explain. On the train." He said squeezing her hand. As we boarded the Hogwarts express.

Dudley

Okay, my girlfriend is no longer calm and collected but scared out of her wits. I don't blame her, we'd just dragged her through a solid brick wall. Not to mention we'd now put her on a train we couldn't off. I'd be freaking out too.

We entered the first empty compartment and got her to sit down. Her whole body was shaking violently.

"Dudley... Explain now. Please" She said her voice wavering.

I sat beside her and took her hand in mine. I looked up at Harry and he took a seat opposite us.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining okay? It's a lot to take in. But we've got a few hours" I began, she nodded.

"We'll try keep it as simple as possible for you okay?" Harry said gently. "To begin with, I'm a wizard."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true." I said. "Trust me, you're finding out the easy way. Harry found out from a half giant named Hagrid. He gave him a letter to go to this special school... Hogwarts. Where we're going now. Gave me a pig's tail too."

"A pig's tail? Seriously." She asked, she looked less nervous in a way. Like she wanted to laugh.

"It reflected my personality back then." I shrugged.

"You see Penny. There are wizards and witches living all over the world. Some in the wizarding world, some in your world the 'muggle' world. That's what wizards call you if you don't possess any magical ability." Harry said

"Then how come we 'muggles' don't know about it?" She asked.

"Can you imagine how much havoc it would cause? If people knew magic existed they'd think it could solve all the world's problems. But it can't, magic causes as many as it fixes."

"I guess that's true. It kinda makes a lot of sense. So how come your letting me know if I'm a muggle? Are...are you a wizard too?" Penny asked turning to me.

"No I'm not. There are special circumstances where muggles can know of the existence of the wizarding world. If they're a parent of a wizard or witch, or their partner... Like you and me."

"So a wizard can be born to muggle parents?" Penny asked confused.

"There are different kinds of wizards Penny, muggle-born, half bloods, pure bloods and squibs. Muggle-borns are wizards or witches that are born to non-magical parents; one of my best friends is muggle-born. Pure-bloods are wizards who are well just that 'pure blood' no trace of muggle blood in them what so ever. Then half bloods are anyone else who have muggle and wizard blood, either from their parents or previous relatives." Harry explained.

"And squibs?"

"Are people who are born into magical families but do not possess magical abilities. But they're uncommon."

"Okay... So what are you?" She asked, her calm starting to return.

"I'm half blood. My father was a pure blood and my mother, Dudley's mother's sister was muggle born."

"So... you're going to be a teacher at Hogwarts?" She turned to me.

"Yeah..." I smiled slightly.

"He's going to teach muggle studies. It's the study of the daily lives of Muggles and how they cope with electricity and not magic. The class aims specifically to acquaint wizards and witches who don't have direct contact with muggles. We thought it would be smart to have a muggle teach the subject himself. Especially after everything that's happened recently."

Harry went into the long story of his prophecy and the years leading up to the wizarding war. About how finally he himself had been the one to conquer lord Voldemort. A few times he paused like he was going to say something but decided against it. Penny listened intently only interrupting every once in a while when she had a question. It took the whole train ride but eventually everything was up in the air. The truth was out.

"I can't believe you guys trust me this much..." She said as we got off at the platform.

"We're surprised you're taking it so well" I said kissing her head and pulling her suitcase as we walked up to the Hogwarts gate. The Weasley family were waiting to greet us. "Penny, let me introduce you to my adoptive family, the Weasley's"

Each of the Weasley's in turn came up and introduced them self giving Penny a hug. Mr. Weasley got a little over excited and started spouting questions about rubber ducks, electricity and airplanes but Penny took it in her stride, answering what she could. Even if she did find some of his questions... well odd.

"It's late dears. Let's get up to Gryffindor tower. We can talk more in the morning" Mrs. Weasley said.

We made our way up to the castle and navigated our way to Gryffindor tower. Penny was in awe of everything. We practically had to drag her past every new thing she saw. Especially the talking paintings; she loved those. Students and family that were still helping with the clean up stared as we went past, a few saying hi and introducing themselves, others just continued with their jobs with puzzled looks on their faces. Hey come on people it's not like she's the first muggle in Hogwarts... I was.

"Well well well what do we have here hmmm? Muggles... In Hogwarts!" Called the portrait of the fat lady as we approached.

"Evening." Harry replied.

"Ah Mr Potter home at last I see."

"Indeed. Can we get through please. It's late."

"Of course. Password?"

"Umm... what password? We weren't using a password before." Harry asked.

"That was while things were still in chaos Mr Potter. Things are finally coming into order now. Thus so are the old protocols. Password?"

"Peace" Came a voice from behind us. Neville Longbottom.

"Thanks Neville. Appreciate it." Harry sighed as the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi I'm Neville. I'm sorry but... who are you?" Neville asked extending his arm to Penny.

"I'm Penny. Dudley's girlfriend" She replied. Shaking his hand.

Neville raised an eyebrow in my direction and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. So you're going to keep him in line then I suppose?" He said with a wink and glanced over at Harry. Oh for eff sake is everyone out to get me?

"I wasn't aware a professor needed to be kept in line" She replied quickly. Catches on quick my girl.

"Professor?" Neville asked.

"You're looking at the new muggle studies professor." Penny said proudly looking over at me.

"Brilliant. Except I don't take muggle studies. Well Professor Dursley, I guess you won't be staying in the Gryffindor dorms anymore then?"

"Well where am I supposed to stay?" I asked. The Gryffindor common room was the only one I felt comfortable finding on my own.

"Well...I...I actually don't know where the teachers stay if I'm honest. Ask McGonagall?" He suggested as he climbed through the portrait hole and headed for the boys dorms.

"Good idea. Come on Dud, me and you can go find McGonagall. Ginny can get Penny settled. Right Gin?" Harry said.

"Course." She said kissing his cheek. "Come on Penny you can have the bed next to mine." Ginny levitated Penny's case and they walked off together to the girls dorms.

**Author's note: ****Come on people I haven't had a lot of reviews lately. Show me some love! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Harry

Dudley and I walked in silence to the gargoyle on the third floor, which guarded the head master... well in this case, head mistress's office. Stifling a yawn here and there.

"Oh bollocks I don't know the password." I grumbled realising my mistake. Guessing Dumbledore's would have been a case of rambling off every possible muggle or wizarding sweet. With Professor McGonagall it was a complete and utter mystery.

"Can I help you Mr Potter?" Called out a stern voice from behind us. Speak of the devil...

"Professor, we were looking for you actually. About Dudley's room?"

"Ah yes, Professor Dursley's new residence of course" She replied with a wry smile. "The staff wing is located on the 4th floor. You'll find your room located behind the portrait with the three songstresses. The password is television. Be sure to have a pleasant evening. Will Miss Penny be accompanying you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Dudley replied turning beetroot.

"Ah well just for future reference the... partners of Professors are allowed to live within their residence however... It is to be expected that this arrangement remains discreet to the students. Understood?"

Dudley nodded silently looking at the ground.

"Well in that case I bid you both good night." She said as the gargoyle leapt out of her way. "Oh and do try and get some sleep Potter. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks Professor. I'll try."

With that she nodded curtly and made her way up to the head masters office and I can only presume to bed.

"Want me to go with you to the fourth floor?" I asked Dudley with a yawn.

"No thanks. I want to find it myself. If I'm going to be working here I want to learn my own way around. I don't want to be the idiot professor who needs to be chaperoned everywhere." He replied.

"Alright then. Night Dud."

"G'night Harry." He replied before we went our separate ways.

By the time I got back to Gryffindor tower I was knackerd. I mumbled the password to the fat lady and hobbled my way into the common room. Where Ginny was sat in her pj's waiting for me.

"Everyone else has gone to bed already. I said I'd wait up and say good night." She said softly. Standing and giving me a hug.

"You smell good." I mumbled into her hair.

"Well thank you Mr Potter now off to bed with you. You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet."

"I am." I yawned. "Good night love." I said kissing her head.

"Good night Harry. Sleep well, sweet dreams."

"And to you." I replied as we both climbed the staircase to bed.

I must admit over the next few weeks Dudley worked really hard. When he wasn't trying to help out he was in the library with a pile of books. Trying to plan his lessons. Infact... he was almost a little too obsessed with it. I knew he meant well but the poor guy was stressing himself out before he'd even begun. He'd taken out every book on muggle studies out of the library and was often found camped out in the library, his office or private quarters with his nose in at least two of them. It was only the beginning of July. He had a few months left yet. But you couldn't reason with him.

"I just wanna be ready..." He'd mumble. Penny often made attempts to soothe him, sitting with him and rubbing his back and shoulders.

The progress of rebuilding the school was going well. In fact we even had another two green houses now, as well as a few extra classrooms. I guess you can say with all things bad comes some good. At the rate things are going everything will be done with by the end of the month. I'll admit I'm looking forward to my own home back in Grimmauld Place... In saying that, that will need some work too. Having something to do and keep me busy will be good though I think.

Kingsley's popped in a few times, to see how we're all getting on. I have a feeling he's not saying something though. He keeps having private conversations with Neville, Ron, Hermione and I, to see how we're all getting on.

I have a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with working at the ministry. I know their short on aurors at the moment. I've had a lot of time to think about it and mull over things. But haven't really decided yet if I'll come back to Hogwarts to do my final year or not. I know Hermione is set on it though, I wouldn't expect any different of her if I'm honest. The big question I suppose is Ron. If she stays will he? I guess only time can tell really.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's a terribly short and uneventful chapter. Especially after such a wait for an update but I promise the next one will be longer. I'm so so sorry. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

Love Ms D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

DUDLEY

"So you and Ron are off to be wizard cops then?" I asked Harry

"Yeah we start the auror programme on September first. Same as the returning Hogwarts students" He replied not lifting his nose out of his training guide. September first was less than a week away and I was feeling anxious.

I know my first classes didn't start until the second but I was still nervous as to how the student body would react to a muggle teacher. I know Hermione had told me I had nothing to worry about but I just couldn't help it. I knew not all the students would be happy I was there... how was I supposed to defend myself against magic.

It was even harder without Penny around. She'd gone back to visit her dad. That was three weeks ago now. She had to take some ministry official with her to help convince her dad that magic and wizards existed. She sent a letter back saying that her father was shocked but took the news well. So I guess that's promising. I felt kind of lost without her though. I didn't even know when she was coming back.

"I was on the fence about whether Ron would go or not... you know with the whole Hermione staying here thing." I admitted.

"So was I. I don't think he really knew if he was coming or going either to be honest. But he's made his decision now and he seems happy enough with it. I have a funny feeling he'll be planning all his days off around the Hogsmeade timetable though" He yawned.

"You should get some sleep cousin. You've been working hard. You deserve a break."

"Ah I'll get some at some point. Ginny wanted to go up to the astronomy tower tonight before I leave in the morning." He said standing and stretching. "See you at breakfast big D"

"See you" I waved as he left me alone in my room.

I felt that pining feeling in my chest again. I missed Penny but there wasn't much I could do about it. I had three days until students started arriving. I had four days until my first set of classes. I had my timetable already laid out. I had three classes. One set of third years after breakfast. A fifth year class before lunch and a seventh year class at the end of the day.

I felt fairly confident about the seventh year class because I knew that Ginny and Hermione would be there. The other two I was scared about. Despite Hermione constantly telling me that if the students were willing to take the class they wouldn't be the ones who gave me any trouble.

There was a faint knocking on the door.

"Come in" I called out. It was Luna putting her head around the door.

"Hello Dudley. I was just on my way to the owlery. Care to join me?" She asked whimsically

"Err yeah sure." I replied. I could use a walk and some air.

"So are you looking forward to your first lessons?" Luna asked as we made our way to the owlery.

"Yeah, little nervous though. I'm scared I'm going to freeze up and my brain is going to stop."

"Ah I wouldn't worry about that I haven't seen any signs of wrackspurts." She replied cheerfully. I had no idea what a wrackspurt was so I kept my mouth shut. "Have you heard anymore from Penny? I liked her. She was friendly."

"No, not since she went back to see her dad" I sighed following her into the owlery.

"Well I have every hope that you will hear from her. She seemed to care for you very dearly."

"Thanks Luna. So who are you sending an owl to?"

"A gentleman by the name of Rolf Scamander. He's a naturalist. He works in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures at the ministry. I'm hoping to get an internship with him after this year." She explained. "I find his work fascinating and his grandfather was famous is the same field."

"Well best of luck to you" I smiled. Even though I'd only know Luna for a short while and she was a bit... odd... I considered her to be a good friend.

"Thank you. I'm most interested in his proposed expedition to Brazil to study fire slugs and expand on his grandfather's findings" She said excitedly attaching her letter to an owl.

"Sounds great Luna"

"Do you want to send a letter to Penny?" She asked kindly.

"Oh no... Not just yet. I... I don't want to bother her. Her and her dad have a lot to think about and sort out." She frowned

"But you will talk to her by the week?"

"Of course I will"

"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall called out over the chatter of the students.

The first years stood along the hall between the tables waiting to be sorted into their respected houses. Looking scared out of their minds behind Hagrid.

"Tough times have now passed and with hope a new era has been born. The downfall of Lord Voldemort has brought us peace and prosperity. I welcome you hear to learn and become this new world's bright new leaders. I thank those of you who fought bravely. I am sorry for your losses. I welcome back the old and welcome the new. I am honoured to be your head mistress. Now let the ceremony begin!" She finished taking her seat and letting Hagrid take over the sorting ceremony.

I listened as the sorting hat sang its song

"In this new dawn where will you new hopefuls see the light?

A dark battle now truly over. A community now tied.

Closer together now are these historic houses four.

Where does your hero's welcome lie?

Perhaps you are amongst the black and yellow?

The loyal and fair badgers of Hufflepuffs may be where your future hides.

Or maybe you are quick and cunning?

To the noble house of Slytherin you would be no surprise.

But if you are characterised by wit and wisdom...

You must go where the eagle flies, the prized house of Ravenclaw is where you shall reside.

If it is the path of bravery you wish to seek

Then we have a house true for you

Those mighty Gryffindors will find a place for you.

So come now fair children and put me on your head

So I may read your mind and select where you shall bed"

I watched as each young first year came up and had Hagrid put the sorting hat on their head. I wondered what it would of been like for Harry when he had been eleven. Not knowing what was in store for him, that he within a short space of time would once again become legend. A hero. A saviour.

As the last of the students took their seats Professor McGonagall stood once more.

"Now while I'm sure you are all looking forward to the feast that awaits you I must make a few announcements. The forbidden forest is strictly that. Forbidden to all students unless you are told so otherwise by a member of staff! The whomping willow is also out of bounds and is to be left alone for your own safety. For a full list of prohibited items please see Mr filch." She gestured the grumpy caretaker stood in the door way. "Now there is a new face to the staff once again this year, not into the defence against the dark arts position but to muggle studies. I welcome Professor Dudley Dursley. A muggle himself who is willing to sacrifice his time for your benefit. Professor Dursley is to be treated with as much respect as you give any other member of staff is that understood?" This caused some murmuring amongst the students who had all their eyes on me.

" Thank you. Now as for the post of defence against the dark arts teacher... until further notice the position will be over seen by a representative from the auror office until a more permanent solution can be found. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy everybody . Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** I apologise for the lack of update! I promise this story isn't dead I've just been focusing on other stories and been really busy lately. This chapter is a bit short but they will get better (hopefully XD). So please leave a review and let me know what you think of how the story is progressing. Even throw a few ideas/inspirations if there if you so desire.**

**Ms D**

**Chapter 12**

DUDLEY

_Dudley,_

_How're your classes getting on? I'm sure you're doing fine. Training is getting there but with the whole ministry reform it's a little all over the place. Any news yet from Penny?_

_Harry_

_Harry_

_Things are going fine here. The students get along with me okay. The Slytherin's... well let's just leave it at that I don't wanna find myself stuck with them in an empty corridor. I know I'm probably just being paranoid but yeah. Glad to hear your doing okay. Hermione is missing Ron and Ginny is definitely missing you. Still no news from Penny. It's been eight weeks so I'm getting really worried. Luna comes to have tea with me every Tuesday evening so that's nice._

_Dudley_

_D_

_You did send her another owl right? Tell everyone I'm missing them too._

_Harry_

_Auror in training,_

_Yes I sent her another owl at the end of the first week, owl gave back with no reply. Dunno what to do. First Hogsmeade trip is November 18__th__ so you might wanna let Ron know._

_Dudley_

_Big D_

_Loved how you addressed me as auror in training haha. Told Ron, he's over the moon. We should both be coming up on the 18__th__ but we'll see how things go. Kingsley's working out some new laws and stuff now that he's permanent minister so it's all hands on deck around here. Got my first training assessment on concealment and disguise in late December/ early January to see how we're going. As for Penny; do you want me to go around and see her if I get the chance? Wishing you the best bud._

_Harry_

I rubbed my eyes between my thumb and forefinger. It was late and I was supposed to be marking my fifth years' paper on microwaves. But I couldn't focus having left Harry's last letter unanswered. I didn't know if I wanted Harry to go see Penny or not. It wasn't like he had the time, having read the daily prophet I knew how much stress him and the other aurors must be down at the ministry. We'd already had two defence against the dark arts teachers and school had only been going for about a month. I sighed and put my marking aside and scrawled a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I'll send her another letter. If I don't hear back from her then you can. Looking forward to seeing you in a month or so._

_Dudley_

I called for one of the house elves and asked for my letter to be taken up to the owlery. I could technically send it through Kreacher but with Harry being in training you never knew what he was up to. He was either training or probably sleeping and I doubted he'd be happy if he was woken.

I didn't know what to do about my Penny situation. I mean I knew I loved her and wanted to be with her. But I also knew it was a lot to ask her to be away from her family and her friends. Her life in the muggle world in general. I was getting kinda scared that she'd decided it wasn't worth it and just didn't know how to tell me and let me down gently. I'd imagine she would be the sort to do that.

"Err... Sorry to interrupt Professor. But this just arrived at the owlery for you" The house elf stuck his head into my office. Waving a letter frantically in his hand. "It's from Mr Potter Sir. Do you want it before I post your letter?"

"Oh yes please." I muttered taking it from him. He bowed and left again. I tore the letter open.

_D,_

_Figured you'd sit there pondering it for ages whether or not to let me go see her and eventually come to the same conclusion so... I went to see Penny during lunch yesterday. Good news is she did try and reply to you. Bad news is you used a rogue owl, which took off on her before she could attach her letter. A so all in all it's just a big misunderstanding. I've attached her letter (And no I haven't read it. 1. Opening someone else's mail is illegal and 2. Yes it was a temptation to use it as black mail). See you in a few weeks._

_Harry_

I found the envelope attached to the back of Harry's letter and opened it with fumbling fingers.

_Dear Dudley,_

_Oh Dudley love I'm so sorry I haven't been able to contact you. But well... you need to owl me before I can owl you and that last owl took off. I've got some really exciting news! _

_Dad had a friend of his over a few weeks ago and he saw some of my art work, turns out he owns a gallery in Barlow and he wants to exhibit some of my work EEK! So hopefully I can sell a few off!_

_Anyway, things are going okay here with Dad. He's kinda wrapped his head around the whole thing now. He says I'm old enough to make my own decisions and that if I want to come and be with you then that's my choice. _

_I'm just worried about the whole money side of things, I mean where would I work? Could I get a job in the village or help the elves in the kitchens or what? I refuse to scavenge money off you. I've handed my resignation in at the pet store. _

_My father does have conditions though. I have to stay in touch... but I'm pretty sure he won't use an owl so I dunno how that is going to work. Also I have to come home and visit during the holidays (Christmas, new year, Easter etc...) _

_But I'm sure that'll be fine right? Unless you've changed your mind of course. I completely understand if you have. Missing you. Love you_

_Penny_

_Xxx_

I felt my heart soar; she hadn't decided to leave after all. I asked the elf not to send my letter to Harry and wrote a new one telling him the good news and asking about the communication problem. I knew Penny couldn't have a phone here as electricity wasn't here at Hogwarts as it wasn't needed. Surely they'd have some alternative to owls?

I was simply over the moon with joy. Finally I was making some bloody improvements with my life!


End file.
